It's Snowing!
by poor-person27
Summary: Harry takes Nikki out to show her the joys and delights of the first snow of winter.
1. Chapter 1

I was woken this morning at 6am by my very excited housemate running round shouting that we had snow. This was written in response to the awesome weather that I woke up to today!

I don't own Silent Witness so please don't take offence!

* * *

"Nikki, guess what?" Harry asked bounding into the lab like an excited child at Christmas and walking over to where she sat at her desk working.

"What is it Harry?" Nikki asked, not even looking up from the work that she was doing.

"Well firstly I brought you coffee but for ignoring me and my momentous news I don't think you deserve it now", Harry said whilst still placing a Starbucks cup in front of her, "and secondly it's...snowing!" He finished almost jumping up and down with excitement.

Nikki's head shot up in surprise when he said this and for the first time she took in her friend's appearance. Harry had on his long coat and stripy scarf, which was to be expected as he had just been out to get coffee for them and being the middle of winter it was very cold outside but peppered in his hair and over his coat were little white flakes of rapidly melting snow. Nikki picked up the coffee that Harry had brought her and took a sip whilst she studied him. "Are you sure that you haven't just got really bad dandruff?" She asked eventually grinning at the look of annoyance that passed over Harry's face due to the fact that Nikki was not nearly as excited about this turn of events as he was.

To be honest Nikki had never really seen the fascination with snow. Growing up in South Africa she had never encountered it and when she did finally get her first taste of it soon after moving to England to live with her father after her mother's death she had been so determined to hate everything that was different that snow had become one of those things she disliked. She could just not see the British fascination with the white stuff, as soon as there was just the possibility of it occurring people would be out buying sledges and acting like the world was going to come to a standstill just because of a little snow. The only experiences Nikki really had of snow was of being cold, wet and miserable but seeing Harry now as excited about the stuff as a little boy would be, almost hopping from one foot to the other out of excitement, grinning like a maniac couldn't help but make Nikki warm to the stuff.

For Harry snow represented a time when everything was good in his life, it helped transport him to a time when he was very small before his father got sick when they would go out and have real father and son moments building snowmen and having snowball fights. From the slight frown that had passed over Nikki's face when he had told her about the snow Harry could tell that it held no fond memories for Nikki, something he was determined to put right. "Ha ha, very funny." He said in response to her earlier joke, "There must be at least five or six centimetres of snow already and it's still coming down; it must have been snowing all morning while we were doing those PM's. I can't believe that Leo didn't call to tell us when he left to go to that scene." He said perching on Nikki's desk and taking a swig of his own coffee.

"He probably didn't call us because he knew you'd act like a big kid and not get any work done." She said rolling her eyes at him to which he poked his tongue out at her in response, "I rest my case!" She said smugly causing Harry to groan.

"Come on Nik! Leo's scene was on the other side of the city so in this weather he'll be gone for the rest of the afternoon, we've done the PM's all that's left is the paperwork which I doubt Leo expects us to finish today anyway." He said giving her his best innocent schoolboy/doe-eyed puppy look to try and get her to come outside with him.

"Let me get this straight", she said in a mock serious voice, "are you asking me if I'll play hooky with you and go out in the snow Dr. Cunningham?"

Harry grinned, knowing that he had managed to win her over, "Why yes Dr. Alexander I do believe I am."

Nikki sighed, knowing that Harry was not going to take no for an answer, "Fine but if I get sick I'm holding you responsible." She said pointing her finger at him and draining the last of her coffee before getting up and putting on her coat, scarf and gloves. To his credit Harry sat patiently waiting for Nikki to get ready but when she was all kitted out in her warmest winter clothes he grabbed her hand and basically dragged her out of the lab much to the amusement of the other lab staff.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, the rest is mostly written and should be up in the next day or so. Please review x


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next part, the snow may have disappeared but I just saw the coke christmas advert for the first time this year so I'm still feeling the snow vibe!!!

* * *

When they had made their way out of the lab and into the lobby of the building Nikki caught her first glimpse of the snow; Harry had definitely not been lying. As they walked out of the main door they were pushed back by an icy blast of wind and face full of snow and despite being wrapped up against the cold Nikki couldn't help but shiver as the cold, crisp air seemed to chill her to the bone. The snow was about five centimetres deep on the paths; the gritters were out in force on the roads in a hope of having all the roads cleared for the evening rush hour. Nikki and Harry decided to walk through the university to the nearby park. They walked in a comfortable silence, each content to watch the effect of the snow on the people around them. It appeared that most of the students had either been let out of lectures or had just not turned up in the first place. Instead they were racing around like the overgrown children they were throwing snowballs at each other, building snowmen and generally just enjoying the unexpected treat.

As Harry and Nikki walked their arms occasionally brushed against each other causing shivers to run down them; neither was quite sure if this was due to the contact or the cold. Despite being bundled up Nikki's finger's soon began to feel numb from the cold and no matter how much she tried to warm them up by rubbing them together they would not get warm. Harry noticed this and without saying a word he slipped his gloved hand next to hers entwining their fingers and squeezing them gently. Nikki looked at their now joined hand and smiled; the warmth from Harry's hand spreading up her arm to cover her until a warm and fuzzy glow eloped her whole body.

They continued walking hand in hand until Harry eventually broke the silence. "My dad used to love this kind of weather." He stated quietly, Nikki stayed silent, knowing how hard Harry found talking about his father and hoping that if she stayed quiet he may continue. "Before I really understood that he was sick and I was only tiny if it ever used to snow he used to make a point of coming home and taking me to the park near where we lived and helping me to build a snowman. It was the only time he really used to act like a regular dad; normally he'd be too busy or too tired to do anything with me." Nikki squeezed Harry's hand in a gesture she hoped he would take as comforting; this seemed to break Harry out of his daze so much so that when he looked at her he had an evil glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face that Nikki was not very happy about.

"Have you ever had a snowball fight Nikki?" he asked removing his hand from hers and bending down to pack some snow in his hands when he stood up, snow ball in hand, he saw Nikki had backed away and was shaking her head furiously.

"Don't even think about it Harry!" But Nikki knew that she was too late and a second later she felt the snowball hit her squarely on the shoulder. She shrieked in surprise causing Harry to laugh at the unusual noise coming from the normally calm and composed Nikki Alexander. Nikki took this opportunity to wipe the snow that had gathered on some nearby railings into her hands and form a snowball which she then promptly threw at Harry cutting off his snorts of laughter.

Soon it had turned into a full scale snowball fight; they were using nearby trees, benches and even bins to shelter from each other whilst they made up their snowballs, ducking out from their cover to throw their weapons at each other. Nikki had forgotten all about being cold and wet and was instead enjoying spending time having fun with Harry. She rarely got to see him so carefree and childlike for such a prolonged amount of time as although he was normally funny and charming he did have a tendency to get involved in whatever case he was working on. Harry, too, was enjoying seeing Nikki having fun and enjoying herself as recently she had seemed more stressed than normal; he liked the fact that he was the cause of Nikki's good mood. Their playful fun was only interrupted by the shrill ringing of Harry's phone from inside his pocket.

"Harry Cunningham." Harry answered without looking at the caller-ID. Nikki wandered a little away from Harry in case he wanted some privacy; instead she gazed over the clearing of the park where they had ended up. It was full of children who had obviously been let out of school early doing exactly what Harry and Nikki had been doing minutes earlier as well as parents with small children helping them to make their first snowman of the winter. Nikki smiled at the sight in front of her. Finally understanding why people looked forward to snow so much Nikki sighed wondering if she would ever get the chance to experience this with her own family.

* * *

I was one of those students yesterday running around like a big kid at about 7 in the morning in pj's and my university hoodie having an awesome snowball fight with the other students that like down my street!

I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow - in which Nikki gets her revenge! If you read, please review and remember "Holiday's are coming, holiday's are coming, holiday's are coming..." :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter

* * *

Nikki looked back at Harry who was nodding even though the person on the other end of the phone would not be able to see him and it was then that a wicked idea formed in her mind. She bent down and packed some more snow in her hands and stood up concealing the snow ball behind her back so Harry could not see it. She wandered slowly over to him and waited patiently for him to finish his conversation.

"Ok we'll see you when you get back." Harry said into the phone before he put it back in his pocket, he then looked at Nikki and smiled at her dishevelled appearance. Her hair which had been tied up was now starting to fall out of her ponytail; her hair was full of flakes of snow which continued to fall silently around them; her cheeks were pink from the cold. "That was Leo, he just wanted to let us know that he's sorry he's been gone so long and that he's on his way back soon."

"Did you mention to him that we aren't exactly in the lab either?"

A look of guilt crossed Harry's face causing Nikki's stomach to flip, "Not exactly, he thought we were in the break room and that's why we didn't pick up our phones and technically we are on a break..." he finished lamely with a shrug of his shoulders causing Nikki to laugh.

"Well he might notice if there's snow all over your coat when he gets back, turn around and I'll brush it off for you." Nikki said smiling when Harry did just as she asked her evil plan ready to come to fruition. She began by rubbing the snow off his back as she said she would; Harry was just beginning to quite enjoy feeling Nikki's hands on his back when he felt her pull his scarf and back of his coat away from his neck and throw something very wet and very cold between his skin and layers of clothes. It took Harry a few seconds to react, he could feel the rapidly melting snow burn cold against his skin where it had landed and a further trail of ice wound itself down his back as the snow melted and turned to icy water.

He eventually gasped in shock and looked round for the perpetrator who was bent over laughing at the look of shock on his face. "Oh you had better run Nikki; I am so going to get you back for that." He said regaining the use of his voice and grinning evilly at his best friend causing Nikki to squeal in fear and Harry ran towards her scooping up some snow from a nearby bench as he approached. Nikki tried to run away from Harry but the snow and his speed meant that he was soon upon her, snow raised ready above his head. Nikki turned so that she was facing Harry and brought her arms up to his raised arm to try and prevent him from putting it down her back. They struggled playfully, their bodies touching and their legs intertwining so much so that they eventually overbalanced, Harry managed to turn them slightly as they fell so that his shoulder took most of the impact the soft snow also managing to cushion their fall.

"You ok Nikki?" Harry asked, concern flooding his voice and all thought of revenge forgotten as he stared at Nikki intently trying to reassure himself that she was ok.

Nikki nodded mutely, her gaze caught in Harry's. The look of concern and worry that was being expressed through his gaze over her health was enough to take her breath away; she had no idea up until now that he cared quite as deeply for her as he obviously did. Harry shifted slightly on his shoulder so that he was propped up over her in order to get a better look at her face. His hand brushed away some strands of hair that had fallen over her face; he left his hand on her cheek his gloved thumb brushing it slightly as he reassured himself that she was ok. It had only been a stupid accident that most people would laugh off but Nikki was so accident prone that Harry had to be sure that when she fell she hadn't banged her head on an underlying stone or something similarly bizarre. The fact that they were lay in snow that was melting into their clothing due to their body heat and slowing soaking its way through their warm layers seemed to go unnoticed by both pathologists as they continued to stare at each other. Their gaze seemed to pull them towards each other; as the distance between their two faces decreased Nikki brought her hands up to wind around Harry's neck and pull him down to her. The kiss was hesitant at first, an exploration of each other's mouths, but it soon increased in intensity as they became more comfortable with this new development and let themselves be consumed by the feeling of it.

When they broke apart Harry had a sappy grin on his face, "You sure you're alright and that just then wasn't because you were concussed and thought you were kissing someone else?"

"Don't worry Leo, I knew it was you." Nikki teased enjoying the look of jealously that flashed through Harry's eyes; she stroked the back of his head to calm him down. "Seriously Harry, that was something I've been wanting to with you for a long time." She smiled as she saw a smug grin pass over Harry face.

"Good because that's something I've been wanting to do to you for a while as well." He said bringing his lips down on hers again only stopping when he felt Nikki begin to shiver against him. "We need to get you out of those clothes." Harry said getting up himself and offering his hand to help Nikki up.

Nikki accepted his hand but raised her eyebrows at his choice of wording hoping to get a response out of Harry. Harry, realising how what he had just said could be interpreted blushed slightly; a gesture that Nikki found incredibly cute and endearing. "I didn't mean like that, I meant both of us need to get out of our clothes..." He said embarrassing himself further, "because they're wet and we'll get ill and cold if we stay in them and I'm sure Leo'll work out that we haven't been in the lab all day if he comes back to find us in soaking wet clothes." Harry finished, still slightly flustered.

Nikki giggled at his discomfort. "Don't worry Harry I knew what you meant and if you're a really good boy and cook me dinner later I might let you get me out of my clothes then." She saw a look of lust pass through Harry's eyes when she said this and suddenly the evening could not come quick enough; Harry made his thoughts on the matter very clear when he kissed her once again in a quick but fiery kiss that left Nikki breathless.

"That is most definitely a date." Harry said as they broke apart. He brought his arm around her shoulders and pressed her into his side as they began walking to try and keep her warm, Nikki in turn wound her arm around his waist feeling content in his arms if not a little bit cold.

* * *

Please review, one more chapter left that should be up tomorrow if I get a chance to write it later. lol


End file.
